


Rest and Relaxation

by m1ssj4ckson



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, idk he just is horny for his traveling buddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m1ssj4ckson/pseuds/m1ssj4ckson
Summary: Clay's had a rough day
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	Rest and Relaxation

Today had sucked. Clay had really tried his best to look on the bright side, but it was getting hard after the fourth misfortune of the day. First his shovel had broken when he was gathering sand for the guardian project, then one of the sea creatures knocked him down into the pit spraining an ankle, then Vincent had seen him limping back to the lab, and finally one of the villagers had managed to get eaten by a zombie meaning he was fresh out of new enchantments for his tools. Overall, not a fun experience.  


Currently bedridden in the lab’s makeshift bedroom due to his ankle, Clay was bored out of his mind. He could feel the day’s stress in his shoulders and because he had to keep his foot in a semi-straight position it was making it hard to relax. He rolled onto his stomach and thought back to passing Vincent on the path, immediately flushing red.  


_I can’t believe he saw me limping back to the lab like an idiot…_ Clay thought, dragging a hand through his hair.  


Vincent was… different. When Clay left to study the new lab, the most he was expecting out of his companions was begrudging allyship. However what he wasn’t expecting was a tall doctor who looked straight out of a history book on the Victorian Era.  


Clay had to admit he had developed a bit of a crush on the doctor, to which he was extremely embarrassed about. What kind of creep preyed on his traveling companions and lusted after them like some dog. He knew he hadn’t gotten action ever, but he never thought he’d end up deliriously horny on his research trip. Clay couldn’t help but think of the doctor’s flushed lips, tall figure, slightly pointed teeth that looked like they would leave dark marks on pale skin. He could feel his dick start to get hard as he let his mind wander.  


God he had it bad.  


Clay shuffled on the bed, grinding his hips down onto the stiff mattress. Propping his head up on his hand he checked the doorway to the lab. Nobody ever stopped by but it never hurt to double check before taking care of one’s business. Letting his head fall back onto the mattress, he huffed and started blindly reaching for the viscous mundane potion he had stashed nearby.  
Clay thought something about idle hands before he grasped onto what he was looking for. He propped his knees up, mindful of his ankle, and uncorked the bottle pouring a bit onto his hand. He squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment as he shoved his hand into his boxers and grasped onto his cock. Hips twitching at the cold sensation of the potion, he slowly began to stroke. Clay’s mind wandered to what a certain doctor’s hands would feel like instead of his and whined quietly into his pillow.  


He set a teasing pace, slowly dragging his slick hand up and down, pausing to play with the head of his dick and drag his fingers across the slit. With his eyes closed he could almost pretend it wasn’t his hand, and instead was a hand with slim fingers and a cool touch.  


Clay turned his head further into the pillow to muffle the slight noises he made. He pulled his hand out of his trousers and groped around for the potion again and poured a small amount onto his other hand, struggling to re-cork the bottle due to the slick covering both his hands. Clay lightly shoved his trousers down as one hand returned to stroking and the other reached behind him. He lightly circled the rim of his ass before slowly pushing a finger in, moaning quietly.  


He slowed the strokes on his cock down as he pumped his finger in and out of himself lightly, getting used to the feeling of having something inside him. His hips bucked into the hand stroking his dick as he pictured the man he was infatuated with playing with him instead. He pushed in another finger, feeling the slight burn at his rim as he pumped them faster in and out. Curling his fingers as he thrusted them he whined loudly as a burst of pleasure spread from inside him. His hand picked up speed as he aimed more for that spot and Clay could feel the coil in his stomach tighten.  
With one final thrust hitting his prostate Clay came with a quiet moan, jerking his hips into his hand during the aftershocks. He slumped boneless into the mattress as his ankle throbbed in protest of the rough treatment. Gently turning over and sitting up, he reached for the wipes on the side table and cleaned himself and his mattress off before flopping onto the mattress with a sigh.  


He needed to get laid.


End file.
